Today, large numbers of computing devices connect to each other over the Internet and similar types of public or private computer networks. In that way, those computing devices have access to various types of electronic documents and other files and can communicate them among each other. Additionally, among other capabilities, those computing devices can be coordinated to work together in the performance of various processing tasks. Generally, the network topology of a computer network is related to the arrangement with which computer systems and devices are connected to each other in the computer network. Network topologies can be defined in terms of both physical and logical arrangements of networks.